User blog:GoWeegeeGo/Secrets of Weegeepedia Revealed
Today is my 2nd anniversary on the wiki, and to commemorate, I will tell the community some information I've been holding on to for the past two years. The first is the subject of Hypneegee. Hypneegee as we know is the demontic/nightmare/apocalyptic/corrupted/shadowy/hostile/mysterious Fakegee that was said to exist since ancient times in Weegee history. According to resources, he still exists today and even made an account some time back. (BTW, that page was created, Hypneegee's user page is just red, like how mine is green, pretty cool, huh?) From what information was gathered over the years, previous users on the wiki (and myself) have deducted a few things. #Hypneegee has existed since the beginning of Fakegee time #Hypneegee is after a seal #Hypneegee wants to open the seal and release whatever is inside #Whatever is in the seal must be bad (well, DUH.) This is where the conspiracies come in. I am 99% certain the seal in question is the Salzin Seal, mentioned in 2007 on a Weegee thread on a forum by a guy named: Hypneegee. The thread was deleted but the damage was done...the seal was known about. I could have sworn one user on the United 'Gees Military accidentally mentioned it on his Userpage. But then again, there is practically no information on the Salzin Seal and its contents, so it is not definite if this is what Hypneegee is after. I added it to the Category Restricted Pages a year or so ago since everything Hypneegee-conspiracyish goes in that Category. There is also some creepy code on that page and a few others and I can't decode them, as they were from that same forum page but were also deleted. (Not before I copied 'em!) The Second is my own little secret. Do you see the Main Page? Look between the bottom of the poll and the top of the Unlicensed Fakegee News Report (which needs to be updated) see those 3 little yellow dots? Those are three secret prophecies, but reading them gives me a headache. You'll see soon enough why. The third is not a secret, but I don't want to make another blog especially since how long this one is. :| Can I join the Republic of Saving Weegeepedia? I am an admin and want to help keep Weegeepedia safe against spammers. So is it alright if I join? The fourth is also not a secret (this is really be called Two Secrets of Weegeepedia and Two Other Stuff) A lot of people considered me the "owner" of Weegeepedia. Now people consider Alphaweegee the owner of Weegeepdia. When I was on before, we didn't practice a concept of ownership. I think we should gather the members of the Republic of Saving Weegeepedia every once a month or in time of distress and they should act as a council of admins who will work together to make decisions for the wiki and everyone has an equal say. After all, they are a group of admins. :/ Wow, that was probably the longest blog post I've ever made, and it might be the longest on this wiki (I haven't checked). Well, that's all I have to say on the matter. Category:Blog posts